


All roads lead to Rome

by bricksandbones



Series: Mad about the boy [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bricksandbones/pseuds/bricksandbones
Summary: Songs:Lana del Rey - Born to DieThe Band Perry - If I Die YoungVan Dyke Parks - Jump! (album)(Okay, so I just think everyone should listen to Jump! at least once.)





	

Your chords  
lie. And your fingers fly across the keys even as your breath stills,  
and your heart seizes. I’ve forgotten what that’s like: how to perform  
my life.

I stand and applaud. You know my words often belie the truth  
but you speak to me, trust me enough to ask  
“why?”, and care enough  
to let it go when I tell the truth:  
I don’t know.

You would build a house out of cat hair if you could.  
I’d join you.  
I guess I trust you  
because you’re honest enough not to make promises,  
when we don’t know where we’re going or  
whether we’ll still be breathing in the morning (if we’ll remember how).  
You might think we were born to die, but  
I think of you covered in cat fur and scratches,  
and it makes me smile. 

It doesn’t sound right, coming from me,  
and I don’t know how it adds up - but I think you overthink loss.  
All our roads lead to Rome, so  
keep your tears in your pocket. Try to have fun.  
Whoever you meet, whenever, wherever -  
you’ll have just enough time  
(in the end);  
you’ll see each other  
again.


End file.
